The present invention relates in general to explosive devices and in particular, to a novel shaped charge liner design capable of producing two distinct jets.
It is possible to utilize specially shaped charge liners in explosive devices, particularly oil well perforators, anti-tank weapons, mines, and the like. Shaped-charge liners, upon detonation of the explosive device, collapse to form a metallic and continuous jet. This jet will stretch, due to the velocity gradient imparted to the jet during the collapse process, and eventually particulate into a series of particles. The kinematic properties desirable for the jet depend upon the target the jet is designed to defeat. For optimum performance against advanced armor targets, it is proposed to produce two jets, i.e., an early lead or precursor jet followed by a slower main jet. The main jet would have a larger diameter than the precursor jet. To construct a device to produce a series of such jets, as well as to regulate the spacing between each, the length, duration, temperature or velocity gradient of each jet, as well as methodology to remove difficult targets such as seekers or guidance packages, are difficult and most desirable objectives of this invention.